


Anything You Say

by sarkywoman



Series: Advent 2012 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Consent Issues, Dark!Castiel, Incest, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkywoman/pseuds/sarkywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows what love is to angels – a purity of intent, a warmth and a desire for intimacy. Observing humans quickly teaches him that this is not how they translate it. He learns from them. He learns well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Say

**Author's Note:**

> Advent 2012 Fic for nox_wicked at Livejournal.

The Righteous Man walks the Earth again, bright soul saved from the Pit by Castiel. Soul locked in the body remade by Castiel. Dean’s body is new and perfect, old scars healed and the footsteps of past encounters removed. The soul still carries a hint of sulphur, the mind bears the marks of unimaginable pain, but Castiel is confident that he will fix those too in time.

It is his duty.

It is his right.

On Dean’s arm sits a promise, a symbol of Castiel’s devotion. To Dean he has bound his grace. 

Yet Dean has only been back three nights before his brother’s hand is grasping roughly at Castiel’s mark. Every touch of the tainted boy stings Castiel’s grace like acid.

*

Sam Winchester is an abomination. He drinks from the damned then runs bloody hands over his Righteous brother. Sam is not satisfied to be alone in his descent to Hell and he will not settle for the fitting companionship of his demon lover. It is Dean he yearns for in sinful ways. And Dean capitulates, conditioned to bow to his brother’s wishes. Castiel can sympathise with that.

But as he stands invisible in the corner of their motel room, he watches them rut and knows he cannot allow this to continue. He did not save Dean to watch him fall to this.

*

Dean is in a bar alone slaking his thirst while Sam is in a back alley with his demon temptress slaking his. It is here, among the other lost human souls that Castiel approaches him with intent to claim. Dean smiles when he sees him. It is a tired and haunted attempt at lightness, but it blinds Castiel nonetheless. 

He cannot bring any more pain to Dean’s door tonight. Instead he sits and listens to the hunter talk.

*

Castiel stands between Dean and danger. His wings are a shield for the Righteous Man. He stands as the first and last line of defence against hexes, ghostly malice, human brutality and monstrous creatures.

When an argument between Sam and Dean escalates, Sam throws a punch that never meets its mark. Castiel appears and grabs his fist before it can connect with the jaw that he so meticulously rebuilt.

“You would harm him?” Castiel asks, glaring directly into Sam’s eyes.

“Cas, no,” Dean says. His hand is on Castiel’s shoulder, trying to pull him back. “We were just arguing. Brothers do.”

For a moment, Castiel ignores Dean’s attempts to defuse the situation. He holds Sam’s hand in a crushing grip and maintains his stare, waiting until there is an appropriate measure of fear in the younger Winchester’s eyes. Then he lets go and steps back.

“Forgive me, Dean. I thought you were in danger.”

*

Even when Sam’s disappearances grow more frequent and arouse suspicion, he is the one who holds Dean’s heart. It shouldn’t grate as much as it does.

“You’re becoming obsessed,” Uriel sneers to him as they stand unnoticed in the motel room. On one of the beds Sam’s fingers thread through Dean’s hair as he slides his cock into the Righteous Man’s mouth. “Let him fall.”

He can’t. Not when he worked so hard to lift him up again.

*

Castiel moves the way he has seen Sam move. He steps in close to Dean and crowds him against the wall, using his superior strength as this vessel lacks Sam’s height advantage. It works equally well, until he leans in for the kiss he has earned.

Dean leans back, his head bumping against the wall. “Whoa, Cas, hang on.”

“I will treat you better than he does,” Castiel explains, running his fingers over Dean’s skull to eliminate the pain there.

“It’s not about that. It’s about love,” says Dean seriously.

“And I love you.”

“You don’t know what that means.”

*

He strives to learn what love means to humans. Castiel knows what it is to angels – a purity of intent, a warmth and a desire for intimacy. Observing humans quickly teaches him that this is not how they translate it. They lie and cheat and kill for one another. They stoop to any evil to retain the attention of the one they ‘love’. They use whatever power they have at their disposal to ensure their beloved is completely devoted.

Castiel learns well.

*

It is a night where Dean is alone. Sam is with Ruby. Dean has fallen asleep on top of the blankets on the motel bed nearest the door. Castiel sits beside him and soothes away his nightmares of Hell. He soothes away the betrayals piling up from Sam’s erratic behaviour.

Then he soothes away the incestuous love that stems from their co-dependent lifestyle.

It takes time, but he has time. He calms the angry voice of free will and rekindles the urge to submit. Dean has been shouldering his heavy burdens for too long.

*

Castiel spends nights repeating his delicate work until it begins to settle. Redirecting Dean’s thoughts over and over until they wear a path in his mind. A route that is easy for the hunter to follow unguided. He longs to submit, his brother’s aggression is tiring, Castiel is a trustworthy guardian. All of these mantras Castiel etches into Dean’s heart.

One night Dean wakes unexpectedly to find Castiel sat over him. The angel awaits Dean’s outrage.

Instead he is blessed with one of those warm smiles.

*

Dean is open to him now. Close and warm and easy to speak with. He smiles when Castiel arrives in their motel room. 

Uriel notes the change and warns Castiel to be careful.

“Our brothers and sisters might not understand your fascination.”

Worded very carefully. Castiel pays attention.

“But you understand.”

“I do. I know what it is to find a cause. To find faith in an unlikely place. But you do need to tread carefully. We were not made to feel without falling.”

“I’m exercising due caution,” Castiel insists as Dean brushes away Sam’s hand when it pats his shoulder.

*

Sam climbs into bed with Dean one night and Dean clambers out of it. Castiel has told him how wrong it is to bed one’s brother. Castiel has retaught Dean lessons he forgot long ago. 

But Sam’s confusion and hurt coaxes Dean back into the bed. Look after Sammy still takes priority over any of the messages Castiel has implanted.

That night, while Dean sleeps off his brother’s rough treatment, Castiel sits at the side of the bed again.

Sam does nothing but bring you pain, he whispers to Dean’s mind. Listen to me. LISTEN.

*

“We can’t just take their word for it,” Sam says in an angry whisper to Dean, darting glares over his brother’s shoulder at the two angels as if worried they might hear him. They would still hear him if he left the words unspoken.

“Of course we can,” Dean replies calmly, shoving his things into a duffel in preparation to go stop the breaking of another seal. 

“We don’t anything about these ‘angels’,” Sam insists, with audible inverted commas. He grabs Dean’s arm, the demon blood boiling inside him with frustration. “Since when have you trusted them?”

Dean yanks his arm out of Sam’s grip. “I don’t trust them. I trust Cas.”

*

Castiel’s doubts fade as he sees results. Dean has begun to reject the bad influence of his younger brother. That is something he would have been unable to do without Castiel’s interference. 

Humans are such easily swayed and delicate creatures, even the Righteous Man. With all their fates resting on Dean Winchester, is it not best that he is guided by an agent of the Lord? Castiel will not lead him astray as Sam Winchester would. 

In his sleep, Dean licks a sheen of wetness over his full lips. Castiel looks away, his fists clenching around Jimmy Novak’s trenchcoat.

*

“What’s up with you?” Dean asks. He is bemused, not yet concerned. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Castiel replies. He is stood in their motel room, in the doorway to the bathroom. Dean is dressing, stretching to pull a grey t-shirt down over his head. 

“You’re staring at me right now.”

“How do you know that?” The fabric of the t-shirt is not transparent and when Dean speaks, it is muffling his voice and covering his eyes. How can he know that Castiel is appreciating his beauty?

“Lucky guess,” Dean grins as he pulls the top down over his body. “You’re always staring.”

How mortifying, to be caught out. “Don’t question me,” Castiel says firmly, suddenly troubled by what Dean might think if he knows the extent of his guardian’s affection.

“Okay,” Dean says cheerily, immediately and bizarrely obedient.

*

“Do you love me?” 

Dean’s face is warm against Castiel’s borrowed hand. His brow is furrowed, his mouth silent and open.

“Cas, I… I…”

“You love me,” Castiel says. Utterly certain. How could Dean not? Dean is capable of loving the most wretched, of giving his life to protect total strangers, how could he not love a being that adored him? “Say it.”

“I love you.”

*

Sam makes Dean choose.

The Boy-King’s lips are curved in a smirk as he gives the ultimatum. His confidence is born of more than two decades being at the centre of Dean’s universe. Dean has taught Sam his worth every day of his life and now that he drinks the demon blood, Sam has never been more arrogant.

“He will choose me,” Castiel tells the Boy-King.

Dean hears and obeys. Sam accuses Castiel of brain-washing.

*

There is more of human love that Castiel has not learned. Once he and Dean have parted ways from Sam, he requests that Dean teach him. 

In the backseat of the Impala, pulled over onto the side of a deserted highway, Castiel discovers the pleasures of the human form. It’s startling to find his vessel capable of such dizzying sensation. Dean is pliant, as he always is these days, and Castiel gluts himself on the new feelings. Dean is beautiful at orgasm, more so when Castiel is the one to take him there.

“You are perfect,” Castiel whispers.

“Anything you say,” Dean smiles.

*

It is not long before Castiel finds himself possessive and unable to share. His kin insist that Dean is for Michael, that he will be the salvation of mankind. 

Castiel would rather see them all fall than sacrifice his beloved.

“I understand your situation,” Uriel says one evening, while Dean sleeps on peaceful and sated under Castiel’s watchful eye. “You cannot be expected to fight the feelings our Father has destined for you. Sometimes Father’s plans require us to fall. Perhaps He has forgotten that which He has set in motion. Our brighter brother would guide you better.”

*

Lucifer does not share Castiel’s appreciation of Dean, but he admires the rebellion. 

“Where I would not worship, you worship too much and it has the same corrosive effect. It’s brilliant really.”

The Morningstar has been freed by Sam Winchester’s foolhardy actions. Now all that remains is for him to take the younger Winchester as a vessel.

“And you have the perfect incentive for him,” Lucifer says with a smile, looking at Dean.

Dean says nothing. He frowns slightly at what this all implies for his brother, but Castiel tells him not to worry. So he doesn’t.

*

Angels try to retrieve Dean. They still blindly follow what they believe is their Father’s word. But Castiel never leaves Dean unguarded, never lets his beloved out of his sight. They send legions, but Castiel has fought legions for Dean before and these days he sees angels and demons as similar creatures. All of them seek to end this world. Does it matter what direction they come from?

Sam Winchester says yes to Lucifer in exchange for Dean. 

Lucifer lies.

“I didn’t want Sam to become a vessel,” Dean whispers.

“But you accept it,” Castiel says.

And Dean does as he is told.

*

Much of the world is aflame. Lucifer’s purge has begun. 

The Impala is parked in a safe place, in a state that Lucifer has given to Castiel. His own little territory where he and Dean can remain content and alone. The other angels are a memory, fallen to Lucifer’s wrath.

“I miss people,” Dean murmurs, green eyes staring blankly out of the window. 

“No, you don’t,” says Castiel. “You are the Righteous Man. The only one worthy of love.”

Dean sighs heavily and turns to look at his angel. For a moment, his eyes burn with the most bitter resentment. Castiel cannot bear to see it.

“You love me.”

The man nods and curls up against Castiel’s side.

“Anything you say.”


End file.
